godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zilla
Um, I'm a New Jerseyan who has been to New York City numerous times and I know what I'm talking about re: Madison Square Garden. It is a famous landmark of the city, standing where the old Pennsylvania Station stood, and it has the current version of the station in its basement. Its name is singular and not plural, as you can see. Rickyrab 03:57, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I'd just like to ask, in case anybody checks this page - is there a particular reason why this article is locked? I can't seem to edit it at all... Is it meant to be like that? Feebas factor 01:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know why it's like that, ask someone else. asexual reproduce Asexual reproduce only in this film? Then say me, ho was the mother of Godzilla Jnr.? LP4ever28 20:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I apologize in advance for being technical, but, since being born on French Polynesia, wouldnt that make the original Zilla a French Zilla, and since Zilla Jr. was born in america that would make him an American Zilla (I'm excluding the Zilla in Final Wars for obvious reasons). Like Godzilla is japanese (along with all of his offspring/clones/adoptees would be) his american counterpart, therefor his rival for the title of King of Monsters, is nonother than Zilla, Jr. as Zilla is french (as well as dead). CLARKMASTER! 06:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Well thought out But being that he is known for attacking America, and not the French Polynesia, they will always refer to him as the American Godzilla. Troycool, The Head Administrator 14:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Name for the Cartoon Zilla: Zilla/Jira G While i like the fact that the cartoon series's Zilla is considered to be a true "Godzilla", the name 'Godzilla Jr.' is a little confusing, especially since that is the name most often applied to Godzilla's adopted son (also Gojira Junia), the one that eventually becomes the new Godzilla at the end of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah (and is apparently the one in Final Wars). Upon the other hand, the name 'Zilla Jr.' is slightly demeaning, since he is no longer a juvenile and is far more powerful than his father/mother, possessing numerous abilities that it did not. That's why i thought about the name 'Zilla G', short for 'Zilla Godzilla'. The Japanese version of the name would be 'Jira G' or 'Jira Gojira'. Does anybody think that that is a good name? Speaking of which, i wish Fox hadn't been dumb enough to cancel the series. (Well, considering that it was also dumb enough to cancel Futurama, i guess i can't expect the executives to be any smarter.) I love how Zilla G becomes more human as the series goes on. All he wants is to be accepted, by Nick and by humanity. Humans taught him kindness; that's why even after Godzilla realizes he's not human he still fights against his cyborg daddy, because the aliens and his dad just wanted him to destroy things and be like a weapon, but never demonstrated kindness to him like Nick and his friends did. He is my favorite Godzilla, followed by the one from Final Wars.--Webspidrman 01:14, 10 June, 2010 (UTC) zilla appeared in final wars? I love that part in final wars, when godzilla fights zilla. the best part: zilla is cgi. Superscaryguy 18:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I reckon Zilla is probably a diffrent step of evolutionary creature from Godzilla! Why Is Zilla So Hated? I mean, sure he's not Godzilla, but still, why hate on him? It's not his fault he was in that movie. I like him... he's awesome. I just wish he could have another chance to be in a Godzilla movie and prove how much he kicks ass. Check this out: Some facts about Zilla (size and intelligence) The actual number for Zilla's height is somewhere around 285 ft, as confirmed in the featurette on the Godzilla DVD. I'm paraphrasing, but they said something like this: "He stands as tall as New York's Flatiron building (which is about 285 ft), and is as long as Tokyo's impressive tower is tall (which is 1,109 ft)." Also, Zilla showed that he possessed a great deal of intelligence in the film. He outsmarted the military to an embarrassing degree. Here's a couple examples: When they were chasing him through the city in the helicopters, he lured them to a partially destroyed building, obviously so that they would think he was in their. They open fire on the building, and then when they think they got him, he comes through the building behind them, swats one of the helicopters out of the sky, and then crushes another one with a single chomp. He chased the other helicopter down for a little bit, then when it kept outmaneurvering him, he ran around a building and waited for the helicopter, and then jumped up from underneath it and bit it. While we're discussing the city, I'd like to note that he seemed to know his way around it very well (even better than the people did) in the 4 or 5 days that he was there. Notice how they were only able to trick him with the fish trap once (he probably fell for it the first time because he had never dealt with man before, didn't know what guns were, and had no reason to distrust man, although he was still clever enough to duck under the two missiles that they immediately fired at him). When they tried the fish thing again, he didn't go for it. He stood in front of them for a while and then left. Also, he has some sort of breath weapon (I'm guessing it was a gas or something), and he aimed it at a bunch of cars when they military was chasing him, and caused them to explode and the miltary to ride right into the fire. That can't just be a coincidence, Zilla is smart. This time, he dove into the water. They quickly fired two torpedos at him, which he dodged. When he got a good distance away from the submarines, they fired two more at him. This time, he turned around and swam toward the submarine, and caused the torpedos to slam into the submarine. He was smart enough to know who was responsible for killing his offspring too, and became blinded by anger (which probably counteracted with his intelligence and made him slightly easier to kill). He chased them through the city while they were in a taxi, and when he was having trouble catching them (which is weird given the fact that they said he can run 200 mph, although I guess that situation is similar to a person chasing a chicken), he jumped over them a good distance, and put his mouth down to the car so that he could bite them (although he didn't bite fast enough. On the bridge, they noticed that he wasn't following them, but that was because he was under them, waiting, and at the right moment, he comes up from beneath them and they drive right into his mouth. This is where plot induced stupidity takes over, and he is unable to chew them up and swallow them, so they electrocute him with a wire and he spits them out. This probably made him even angrier, so then he jumps up on the bridge, and chases them agaiin. He was smart enough to jump over the first arch so that he wouldn't get caught in the suspension cables, but he was leaning down to bite them, and ran right into the second arch and got caught int he cables. He seemed to be one step ahead of the humans throughout most of the movie. Not enough credit is given to his intelligence and cunning.